Lost & Found
by TheWhitePhoniex
Summary: Ahadi was once a rouge. Now we get to see how he became king, and what he did before he found the PrideLands. Please Note...when it says THE END, it really isn't over, I promise I will finish this story. Be patient. Check out CHAPTER 3!
1. Welcome To PrideRock

Through the savanna night, the only sound you can hear was the sound of an adolescent male lion panting, and the sound of growling and barking made by the hyenas. This male lion was the great Ahadi, ruler of the Pridelands. You may be thinking, why is he running...instead of fighting...?

Before Ahadi was king, he was rouge. He belonged to another pride. His parent died when he was a cub, and he's been forced to steal from others. Ok back to the story.

Ahadi hid behind a nearby boulder. The hyenas stopped and sniffed the air. They ran in the other direction. Ahadi stuck his head from behind the rock. The only thing left from the hyenas, were there paw prints. Ahadi turned around in circles and laid his head on his paws. How could he sleep? He didn't get anything to eat, since he was caught eating the hyena's kill.

"_Don't worry, you'll make it through the night," _thought Ahadi.

The sun began to rise over the Savannas. Ahadi's eyes were wide open. He could barely sleep. He stood up and stretched. He turned around. His eyes widened with surprise. There was a huge rock behind him. He had to take a closer look at this...this thing. He crept towards the rock, trying not to be seen. As he got closer, a paw stepped down by his face. Ahadi quickly looked up. It was a young cub. _Now meet Uru. She is the princess of the pride rock. She is a brown cub with a blaze on her head. _The cub cocked her head.

"Who are you," asked Uru.

Ahadi stared at her big eyes.

"I was trying to see what that rock was..."

Uru began to laugh.

"That rock is pride rock; silly...everyone knows that..."

Ahadi stared at the rock.

"_So majestic," _he thought.

Ahadi stood up. A tan lioness spotted him. She ran towards Uru. This lioness was Queen of PrideRock, and Uru's mother. The lioness let out a roar.

"Why have you stepped into our lands?"

"Please listen, I mean no harm, I just came to look at this rock you call home..."

Uru's mother stared at Ahadi. She could tell if he was lying. He wasn't lying.

"You must meet the land's wisest being..."

Uru's mother guided Ahadi to PrideRock. Uru was behind her mother. A male lion stepped out of the cave. This was the king of PrideRock. He was Uru's father. He walked up to Ahadi and stared.

"You've been through a lot, you've been forced to steal and you've never had a home...now you have one," said the King.

"_Just like that?"_

"What is your name," asked the King.

"Ahadi."

"Mine is King Mohatu, and this is my mate, Kamaria...and our daughter Uru.

The next day, Ahadi was the first to be awoken. He walked towards the edge of PrideRock. Uru ran up beside him.

"_No, not you..."_

As Ahadi lay down, Uru squirmed her body inside of his paws. Ahadi rolled his eyes. Uru began tugging at Ahadi's mane.

"Ah, look at them Mohatu, Uru has taking quite a liking to Ahadi. It's good to see her so happy, especially since she doesn't seem to get along well with other kids."

"Ha ha, I'm amazed at how well he tolerates her antics. Are you sure it's okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Letting our little princess run around this rouge. I mean he does seem safe enough, but how can we trust him?"

"He may be rouge around the edges but he just needs a little guidance, remember."

"Can't you see he needs her more than she needs him...?"

"Yeah you're right...he does make her happy."

"You should take him out and teach him the ropes of the pride lands..."

Night seemed to have come faster.

"Hey, Ahadi..?"

"Hmmm."

"My daddy always tells me that the great kings of the past are up there, did your pride believe in that..?"

"Well I didn't get along well with my father, and I don't care to remember much from my pride."

"Oh well, do you think the great kings are up there?"

"Sounds like a bunch of fairy-tales."

"Well *yawn*, fairy-tale or not, your star will be the biggest...well maybe after daddy's."

Ahadi stared as the young cub went to sleep. He carried her off back towards PrideRock. He dropped her by her mother. Then Ahadi curled up and fell asleep.

THE END


	2. A Step Closer

_"Feel the earth underneath your claws," said Mohatu._

_Ahadi extracted his claws and rubbed them against the sandy dirt._

_"You must stay down low, down to the ground," whispered Mohatu._

_Ahadi stared at his target. A wildebeest was grazing alone. Ahadi stalked the wildebeest. Mohatu began counting in a low voice._

"_1...2...3..."_

_Ahadi jumped out from the grass and pounced the animal. The wildebeest began bucking, as if it was a rodeo horse. Ahadi clung his claws deep inside of the animal's skin. He felt the rocket by his claws. Ahadi bit the animal's neck until it became weak. The wildebeest legs shook. The beast tumbled to the ground. Ahadi retracted his claws and walked towards Mohatu._

"_Hah," laughed Ahadi, as he licked the blood from his claws._

"_Excellent work, Ahadi!"_

_Ahadi grinned at the king._

"_I believe you deserve this kill, Mohatu."_

"_No, skilled rouges like you deserve this kill..."_

_Ahadi watched Mohatu._

"_I don't think I'm skilled, I had to steal my entire life."_

"_You deserve love, hope, and honor..."_

_Mohatu turned around and walked back towards PrideRock. Ahadi climbed up a rock. The grass began to rustle. Ahadi didn't seem to notice it._

"_Ouch."_

_Ahadi scanned the area around him._

"_Something is here..."_

The rustling got closer, and closer. Soon the rustling stopped completely. A brown figure rocketed through the sky.

"Gotcha!"

Ahadi ducked down his head.

"Someone sucks at pouncing," said Ahadi.

He stared at the adolescent lioness laying on the ground.

_It has been a few weeks since Ahadi was at PrideRock, and Uru had aged into an adolescent. Ahadi was still one too, but he is an older adolescent._

_Uru: 14_

_Ahadi: 18_

"You heard me, didn't you," said Uru.

"Hey, I have to admit, you scare me...at first."

Uru lifted her body up. She began jumping around Ahadi.

"Ok, what are you doing," asked Ahadi, annoyed.

"Jumping," giggled Uru.

Without looking, Uru slipped down a hill.

Ahadi grabbed her by her neck.

"You're heavier," mumbled Ahadi.

Ahadi was beginning to slip. As Ahadi tried pulling Uru up, he slipped.

"Uh-Oh," said Ahadi and Uru at the same time. They tumbled down the hill. A mud puddle broke their fall. As Uru lifted her head, she stared at Ahadi.

"A-Are you ok," asked Uru.

"Yeah."

Later that day, night has come.

The two adolescents sat by a pond.

"Look at the moon," said Uru.

"Yeah...what about it."

"Well it's pretty..."

"That's not the only thing," whispered Ahadi.

Uru blushed an licked Ahadi. The two continued watching the moon and stars.


	3. The Hunt

Today was Uru's first hunt. The brown lioness walked down the isle lined up with lionesses and lions. Uru walked up to her mother and father.

"Good luck," said Mohatu.

Uru nodded her head and left PrideRock. While Uru searched for a wildebeest, she spotted Ahadi napping on a rock. Uru walked up to the adult lion.

"Think you could give me a lesson," asked Uru.

Ahadi opened one eye and stared at Uru.

"It seems that today is your first hunt," said Ahadi.

Uru climbed up on the rock with Ahadi.

"Please, I want to show my parents that I can hunt for my pride when I become queen," cried Uru.

"Fine."

Ahadi jumped off the rock. He led Uru towards a herd of wildebeest.

"You have to feel the vibrations in your claws," said Ahadi.

Uru extracted her claws and rubbed them against the dirt.

"You must stay down low, so the prey won't hear you."

Uru sunk to the ground. She crept towards the wildebeest. Once she got closer, two hooves stepped in front of Uru.

"Look at this, a lioness...all alone," laughed one of the wildebeest.

"She's not alone," snarled Ahadi.

The wildebeest looked at Ahadi. The wildebeest stared at the lion and walked away.

"Thanks for helping me...I still didn't get any kill though..."

"You need to start at your level of hunting...here kill this worm," teased Ahadi.

Uru snatched the worm and squashed it.

"Ahadi, I'm serious...I need to learn how to hunt...BIG animals," cried Uru.

"Ok, lets start over."

Ahadi led Uru to another herd of wildebeest.

"Feel the earth, stay down low, and find the weakest one...three easy steps," said Ahadi.

Uru extracted her claws again, she sunk to the ground, and looked for the weakest one. Once she did, Uru jumped from the bushes and attacked the weak one.

"I-I did it, I killed my first wildebeest," cried Uru.

Ahadi smiled as Uru jumped around.

"Oh thank you Ahadi, thank you!"

Uru nuzzled Ahadi. Ahadi stood there, shocked. Uru ran back to PrideRock. Ahadi layed down.

"_Why am I so in love with her?"_


End file.
